Emotional Kurt
by The Anime Princess
Summary: What happens when Kurt's feelings get the better of him? He drinks. This is a fic of a Glee reunion. Rated M because later sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Kurt!" Karofsky yelled across the high school hallway.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"I wanted to ask for your permission."

"Permission? For, what?"

"I want to ask Blaine to marry me."

Tears stung at Kurt's eyes as he choked out," As long as he's happy; go for it."

"Really? Thanks, Bud!" David smiled and hugged Kurt.

"Oh. Okay." he blurted. When David left, Kurt started to walk towards the Glee Club room. Memories of Blaine flooded over him, and tears started streaming down his face. He ran out the building and bumped into Puck.

"Sorry." he said, looking down.

"It's cool. What's wrong?" Puck asked cooly, brushing off his uniform.

"N-nothing. I-I have to go." Kurt stuttered. He ran towards his car.

"But what about the reunion?" Puck shouted. Kurt didn't hear him. He got in his car and drove off.

"Hey! What's wrong with Kurt?!" Puck shouted as he entered the Glee Club room.

"No clue. Last time I saw him, him and Karofsky were talking." Satana said.

"Let's go-" Puck started.

"Kurt will be here tomorrow. If he doesn't show, we'll go to his house." Rachel declared.

"Fine." Puck mumbled.

The next day, Kurt didn't show up again.

"Okay! That's it! It has been two days. Let's go to Kurt!" Puck yelled. The original members, well those who were there, followed Puck to Kurt's house (Artie was left at the school). Puck pounded on the front door. Rachel called Blaine.

"Hello." Finn's mother answered the door.

"We need to see Kurt." Rachel informed. She put Blaine on speaker.

"Good luck. He went upstairs with a moving box full of wine coolers, and had a couple of strong liquors with him. Every now and then something breaks. He's been up there since yesterday afternoon. He refuses to come out, he won't let me in, and his father isn't answering his phone." she informed them. She let them in.

"Keep quiet." Rachel whispered into the phone.

Puck stormed up the stairs, and everyone else, except Carol, followed. "Kurt! Kurt, open up!" Puck roared. He pounded on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Kurt shouted, with a hoarse voice.

"If you don't open up, I will bang the door down and drag you out!" Puck threatened.

" I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I LOST BLAINE, AND I CAN'T MOVE ON!" Kurt shouted.

Silence filled the hallway. "He has David." he said.

"Kurt, dude, what do you mean?" Sam asked in a soothing voice. Kurt threw an empty wine cooler at the picture of Blaine on his wall. The crash was loud.

"Kurt! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Puck roared.

He unlocked the door and the others went in.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt's House

"Kurt, this is a lot of glass." Rachel stated.

"You're overreacting, Lady Hummel." Santana said.

"You don't get it!" Kurt screamed with a wine cooler in his hand.

"What don't we get?" Quimm asked.

"Karovasky-" Kurt slurred.

"Karofsky?" Quinn corrected.

"Yeah. He's asking Bl-Blaine to m-marry him." Kurt explained. He chugged his wine cooler and threw it at the picture again. A few of the girls yelped and some of the guys jumped or cussed. "Why do I lose people? EVERYONE I love...they just...they just LEAVE ME!" he screamed. He went to grab a half-drunken tequila. Puck grabbed him. "Let me go!" he yelled, pushing Puck off of him. He took a large swig of the tequila.

"Sam, get over here!" Puck shouted. Sam helped pin Kurt down.

"Kurt, slow down. You are going to get alcohol poisoning. That box was full of liquor...NOW look at it. You only have 3 things left." Santana said.

"But, I lost him," Kurt cried,"First my mom, then Finn, now Blaine. Why does this keep happening?" He cried even harder.

"Oh, he's an emotional drunk like Santana." Rachel giggled.

"Blaine's not dead, Unicorn." Brit explained.

"But, he's the only one I love! I-I lost my virginity to him!" Kurt shouted. Silence filled the room. The girl's felt his pain; the boys understood.

"Kurt, you don't need him. You are strong and independent." Santana encouraged.

Kurt jumped up from Sam and Puck's grip, and ran to the bathroom.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Puck walked to the opening.

"Gross." he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The liquor finally got to him. He's throwing up." Puck said taking off his Air Force jacket.

"He'll be fine as long as he stops drinking." Santana said.

"I'm leaving." Kurt informed them. He grabbed his keys and started walking.

"You can't drive; you're drunk!" Puck stated the obvious.

"So?" Kurt sassed. He put his keys on the stand by his door.

"So, you could get into an accident!" Rachel yelled.

"There's nothing left for me to live for. If I'm lucky I'll-"

SLAP

Quinn removed her hand from Kurt's now red face. "Don't you EVER say something like that EVER again!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I can say WHATEVER I want!" Kurt shouted back. He turned around and grabbed his keys. "There's nothing LEFT for me anymore," he said closing his eyes," I'm better off dea-"

SLAP!

Kurt fluttered open his eyes, and the others looked over Kurt's back to see who slapped him.

"Bl-BLAIME! Why'd you do that? Why are you here?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't you EVER say something like that." Blaine growled. He hung up the phone in his hand, "And Rachel called and put me on speaker." Everybody turned to Rachel, who was putting her phone away.

"Be quiet. You have EVERYBODY! I no longer care what happens! So, congrats on your new FIANCEE!" he screamed.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly. Kurt grabbed the tequila on the stand and guzzled it down.

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Kurt, stop drinking the goddamn liquor!" Puck yelled.

"Kurt, you need to calm-" Sam started.

CRASH! Kurt threw the bottle at the wall. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he screamed.

He became dizzy, and fell to his knees.

"Kurt? KURT!" Blaine yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
